


Avatar Ficlets

by Anewhope303



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual zuko, Drabbles, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Implied homophobia, I’ll add more tags as needed, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Zuko is a good friend, actual pretend dating, goth/femme, gratuitous description of hand holding, turtle ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: I found a list of cute nonsexual intimacy prompts for writing practice and I’ve been meaning to write more avatar stuff so here we are.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. She means everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> Mailee 
> 
> Nervous hand holding ft. That little finger rub 
> 
> Secret relationship softness
> 
> Title from she by dodie

Sometimes, when they're walking around the palace courtyards, when she’s certain that nobody’s watching, Ty lee will hold Mai’s hand. 

It’s a nervous gesture, her hands are shaking when it slips into hers, but although Mai’s face doesn’t change from its lightly pleased expression, her thumb rubs comforting little circles onto her palms.

Ty lee’s face breaks into a huge smile, accompanied by a beautiful blush across her cheeks. She pulls her to the turtle duck pond and together they feed them while Ty lee gives them all ridiculously cute names as they come to her, laughing and clapping her hands.

Mai rests her head on Ty lee’s shoulder, a hint of a smile breaking her stoic mask as she hums a little song

They revel in these stolen moments, holding them close to their hearts when they leave the courtyard and go back to being the close friends the rest of the court thinks they are.

They have hope however, that someday soon Zuko will have gained enough support that Sozin’s laws will be reversed and Mai and Zuko’s agreement to pretend to be dating for her protection won’t be needed anymore.

And Ty lee will be able to hold her hand out in the open.


	2. She likes girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “your in love with her”
> 
> Mai and Zuko (platonically), mailee 
> 
> Zuko is the best friend ever
> 
> Title from “she likes girls” by metro station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *im not sure what the specific punishment was for homosexuality so I chose death for the gay drama

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Mai pales at the question. Such a thing was a damning accusation in the fire nation, homosexuality had been illegal for generations. Zuko, a member of the royal family, finding out it is a veritable death sentence.

But Zuko can’t help but notice how his girlfriend has been more distant ever since he came back from his banishment, how she looks at Ty Lee like she was a gift from the Agni himself, the near imperceptible shift in her complexion when Ty Lee compliments her. Mai was his first girlfriend, but he would be just as happy to have her as a friend, especially if she was in love with someone else. He also was confused about his own sexuality, so he could relate to the fear of discovery.

“It’s ok, your secrets are safe with me” he gives her a small smile, and watches as her face changes from shock to the most sincere expression he’s seen from her in years. Then, In a move that would have been starkly out of character for her in any other situation, she threw her arms around his shoulders in a desperate embrace. He could feel her grateful tears on the collar of his robe.

“I thank the spirits that I have a best friend like you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on the ship I should do next  
> I write for  
> Sukka  
> Yukka  
> Zukka  
> Zutara  
> Zukaang  
> Mailee  
> Maitara  
> Teoanng  
> Taang  
> Azutara


	3. Paradoxical

Ty Lee was a paradox Mai thought of often.

How could her eyes be so cheerful and bright that even she felt happier when she saw them, despite being dark grey, a color she hated with a passion?

How could she be so pink, every single thing she rolled her eyes at in middle school, and still drew her into her orbit without a single protest?

How could she be so energetic and perky, yet not drive a black clad goth girl like herself away?

How could she scoff at all that metaphysical shit, yet listen with rapt attention as Ty babbled on about auras and how they worked?

How could she hug so tightly and aggressively, like she was trying to squeeze the negativity from you, yet kiss so achingly soft?

And most of all, why would she go for her of all people? Why would she put her pink against Mai’s black? 

But when she finds Ty’s hand so warm in her’s, when she kisses her cheek and lets her wrap her arms around her waist, when her cherry lip balm rubs off on her dark lipstick, she can’t bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on the ship I should do next  
> I write for  
> Sukka  
> Yukka  
> Zukka  
> Zutara  
> Zukaang  
> Mailee  
> Maitara  
> Teoanng  
> Taang  
> Azutara


End file.
